A Familiar Place
by Behaxeltzi
Summary: A Drakengard 2 fanfiction where Nowe returns to the castle of the Goddess due to a nagging feeling that he has some sort of connection to the place. He feels he'll find out why if he reaches the very top of the castle.
1. Chapter 1 Bone Soldiers

Drakengard 2 fan-fiction  
A Familiar Place  
Chapter 1  
Bone Soldiers

As Nowe entered this dark and decaying abandoned castle. This castle known as the castle of the Goddess. He could not help but feel some familiarity in its stone walls. Yet he could not think of a reason why. He had been here once before already. But he had been so focused on his task of finding and defeating Caim and the Red Dragon Angelus that his mind had not the time to wander to other things.

As Nowe cautiously wandered the stone corridors, his hand clasped around his sword, while his other hand pressed gently against the wall. Lost in his thoughts he let his hand glide over the, for some strange reason, familiar stone walls. Darkness was beginning to stir. As if Nowe's appearance in this lonely and forgotten place was waking the souls of those who has died all those years ago, trying to protect this castle and the Goddess who had once resided here. The Goddess of the seal previous to Angelus the Red Dragon. Nowe turned as he felt the presence, but nothing was there. Though puzzled by this he returned his attention to the corridor, and continued his journey down it. Though for what reason he knew not. As he made his way down the corridor towards a large hall. The ghostly dark auras that had been accumulating silently, pulled themselves together, materialising into armour clad skeletons. Skeletons of the fallen soldiers who had once fought a desperate but ultimately losing battle. Three of these vengeful undead soldiers, crept up on their unsuspecting trespasser. Just as the first of the three brought its spear crashing down on Nowe's shoulders. He ducked and dodge rolled to the side completely avoiding the attack.  
"That was close" Nowe muttered to himself. He studied the situation. "Undead" he thought to himself. Not good. While by now Nowe had plenty of experience in battle, he was not very adept at fighting foes of the undead variety. Eris had always been much better at fighting creatures of this sort.

...Eris... Nowe's heart filled with sadness at the thought. Because of Gismor, Nowe had killed her. He shook his head, now was not the time. His life was completely in his own hands here. Inside this castle there was no Legna, he was on his own. Turning his attention back to the situation. The three skeletal soldiers had not gone away, and were preparing to once again attack Nowe. He finally got back on his feet, sword clasped in hand. He steadied his footing before charging at the closest skeleton. Nowe unleashed a steady combo only for it to be broken by a charge from the enemy. Nowe was forced backwards but quickly recovered and returned to the fight.

After a few minutes of hard battle all the skeletal soldiers lay in pieces as they vanished back into the darkness. Fortunately Nowe was only lightly wounded and would be able to last a few more battles before needing to rest and tend to his injuries. Though he truly hoped there wouldn't be too many more of those. Nowe pulled himself back together as he walked into a big hall. Bigger than the entrance hall he'd left behind.

No sooner had he taken a few steps, when right before his eyes a suit of armour pulled itself together. It was easily taller than he was. The thought of more undead did not fill Nowe with joy. And after what seemed like an age of hacking and slashing away at the armour, it finally fell to pieces. But this was not the end of the fight, as a white orb surrounded in a purple aura rose from the armour and began to float around the room. Was it trying to escape? Nowe gave chase. Not wanting it to return to the armour. He slashed at the orb not really knowing what would happen. With his first attack the orb appeared to explode. Nowe turned just in time to see the armour do the same. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Now that, that was over Nowe decided to investigate the room. Although there was nothing really there. No furniture, nor any paintings that he could see. There were a few statues. And some rubble covering a set of doors that looked as if they led into the entrance hall. Upon closer inspection however the blocks of stone looked too carefully placed to be rubble, a barricade perhaps? There were also some barrels, some looked aged, while others looked almost new. He wondered how that could be, and for what purpose. Still the familiarity of the building puzzled him. He could not in all his years remember visiting such a place before his previous visit. And yet this feeling of familiarity was there, and something else. Nagging at him, at the back of his mind. Telling him that reaching the top of the castle, the very last chamber was of some importance.


	2. Chapter 2 Key in the Chest

Chapter 2  
Key in the chest, Hole in the wall.

As Nowe continued his investigation of the oddly familiar castle, he had from what he could tell discovered most of the ground floor. Excluding one room to which access was barred by a cave in. It was almost eerie how empty the castle was. Even though thinking back on it the castle must have been in disuse for almost 18 years. Ever since the Unions war with the Empire. Yet surely something should have been left? Some furniture or paintings perhaps? But no there was nothing of the sort, there had been a few barrels scattered here and there. But so far other then the abundance of undead soldiers Nowe was fighting, there was nothing really here. He pressed on.

Nowe decided to clime one of two staircases he had discovered. Though every fibre of his being was telling him to head to the top of the castle. He still wanted to make a thorough job of investigating the castle. He didn't want to miss anything in case it was important. Anything that could tell him who he was or why he had such a feeling of attachment to this forgotten place. As he climbed the stairs he began to feel that dark aura he was growing accustomed to, stirring in the room beyond the stairs. The dark aura of the dead or undead as the case was turning out to be. When he reached the top of the stairs he entered a room, through which he could see straight into an adjoining. On the far side a chest was visisble.

Nowe cautiously took a few steps into the room; aware of the dark aura circulating. Any moment now he would once again come face to face with the dreaded skeletons of slain soldiers. He was halfway across the room when several skeletons pulled themselves into existence, to defend these rooms and the chest that lay inside. Nowe steadied his sword, ready for another battle. He'd learnt during his exploration of the previous floor, that these creatures blocked any magic aimed at them, and that these battles had to be fought entirely through physical combat.

The closest of the soldiers thrust its spear at Nowe, and while he managed to avoid a critical injury Nowe hadn't avoided the attack completely as the spear had cut into his arm on its way past. Nowe had suffered much worse, but this wound still stung. He brought his sword up to block any fourth coming attacks, as he manoeuvred himself around his foes to attack from behind. For even being undead didn't make them invulnerable from attacks from behind. This made the battle just that little bit easier as the barrage of slashes also prevented them from turning around to face him.

After an exhausting fight Nowe sat down almost collapsing next to the chest that lay in the second of the two rooms, He'd lost count of the fights. Each had been tiring, fighting vengeful undead really wasn't his thing, but he'd had little choice in that matter. He was the only one here, and he just couldn't let this unknown feeling of attachment lie. He took a vial of green liquid from his pouch and drank it. It alleviated his growing fatigue and eased the pain of his injuries, as the mystical liquid travelled through his body slowly stitching up open wounds. Feeling like he could now carry on and free of at least some of his exhaustion, Nowe stood up and returned the vial to his pouch; he would refill it latter once he had the chance. Nowe looked around the room, just checking the chest was all that was there. Once he confirmed that the chest was indeed all that the room held he turned his full attention to it. He moved closer to the chest, investigating its appearance. There was no lock and no visible key hole. So Nowe gently pushed the lid open, it creaked but that was all. Inside lay a single key, and that was all the chest contained. He removed it from its 18 year resting place, turning it over in his hands examining it curiously. Wondering what it opened; he pocketed it. Nowe now turned his attention back to the rest of the room double checking that he had not missed anything, but there was nothing else and the only exit was the way he had entered. Content that there was nothing else to be gained by lingering here, Nowe headed back into the adjoining room and descended the stairs; returning to the ground floor.

Once Back on the ground floor Nowe headed for the second set of stairs hw had found previously. He was thankful that once slain the undead hordes stayed that way. It would have been beyond annoying and troublesome if they kept getting back up. Nowe continued his journey towards the second set of stairs unchallenged and unhindered. As he climbed the stairs Nowe filled with dread, thinking about what was waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

As he immerged on the landing, he looked around the room. The first thing he noticed was a gaping hole in the opposite wall. Seeing his path to continue his investigation, Nowe started to walk towards the hole. As he did so, some strewn armour that was tucked in a corner next to the hole began to quiver. Nowe took a few steps back as another haunted armour built itself in front of him. He raised his sword ready to defend against the first heavy blow from the attacking armour. The smashing blow almost broke his guard, Nowe's arms shock from the force. Being in a corner with its back away from Nowe, he had little choice but to attack it from the front, instead of behind where it was weaker and easier to bring down. This made the fight harder and longer then Nowe would care to admit. He slashed away at the possessed armour, doing his best to not give it an inch till it finally collapsed. The signature orb rose from the fallen armour. Nowe blocked its path and thrust his sword into it, destroying it. Nowe backed away from the armour before it exploded.

After the dust cleared he could see a create deep in the corner, behind where the armour had been. He walked up to it and busted it open. Inside the lay two bags of gold coins, Nowe estimated that together the worth was about 2000 gold. Deciding to keep it with a 'waste not want not' mentality, Nowe stowed the gold away in his pouch. He then returned his attention to the hole in the wall, as it was the only noticeable feature of the room and also the only way forward.

As he stepped through the hole two more skeleton soldiers rose from the floor. Nowe winced, he was becoming tired of this, and these fights were beginning to take their toll on the boy. Once again to took up his sword.


	3. Chapter 3 Orb of Rejuvination

Chapter 3  
Orb of Rejuvenation

Nowe steadied his footing as the undead soldiers made their approach, preparing to parry their first attack. As he became enthralled in yet another fight he began to think to himself what could possibly be here that was so important that these souls would defend it so fiercely even in death. And yet no matter how he tried he could not quieten the part of him that was telling him that there was something about this place that was important, that something was here.

His thoughts were becoming a distraction; it was affecting his concentration on the fight. As a skeleton lunged at him he barely dodged the attack, the undead soldiers spear clipping his side as Nowe did his best to avoid it. The constant fighting was beginning to take its toll, despite the vial of potion he'd drunk not too long ago; it had obviously not gone far enough. Fore Nowe was already beginning to tier once again and not only that but as a result the battles were becoming harder and longer. He was eventually victorious over his latest attackers. The fight taking longer than he'd have liked. He sat down on some rubble to take a momentary rest.  
As he rested he contemplated the trials that still lay ahead. Perhaps he should have come more prepared. From his seat on the rubble he could see a long corridor stretching out ahead of him.

After a few minutes he finally stood up using his sword to help him up. He hoped the top of the castle was not too much further.  
His journey down the corridor went unchallenged until he reached a small circular room. Here another bone soldier had been waiting for him. He brought his sword up to block its first attack, but the continued fighting had weakened his guard and the lunge that was aimed at him forced him backwards. Determined not to be defeated Nowe pushed forward ploughing his sword into the assaulting skeleton, forcing it against the wall. Nowe then pushed his sword to the side forcing it through the bone soldier and cleaving the creature in two. The two halves fell apart and returned to the darkness. This was becoming increasingly harder.

Nowe propped himself up on his sword panting lightly from the exhaustion that was creeping in, he was of course also bleeding from that earlier wound. If only he had thought to bring more vials of that potion with him, but he hadn't been expecting so much resistance. Foolish really now that he thought about it. He began to hope more and more that this would be over quickly, but his gut feeling told him that wouldn't be the case. He regained his posture and pulled his sword from the floor, and steadied himself he could see more of the unrelenting soldiers approaching from the adjacent corridor.

Nowe battled his way along the corridor, eventually reaching another small circular room. This time it was filled with what was unmistakable the armour of what would soon turn out to be another one of those ghost armours. Just as Nowe was cursing his luck the armour as predicted pulled its self together. Nowe happy that it didn't have its back to a corner this time manoeuvred himself around the bulk of living armour to take advantage of its weakness. After slashing away at it without giving it an inch form which it could turn and counter, it eventually fell to pieces revealing the ghostly orb that had given it life. Nowe swiftly destroyed it. He looked around to see if there were any more foes in his immediate vicinity. Once he was sure the coast was clear he looked more closely at his surroundings, noticing that from here there was a split in his path. One way the corridor continued in front of him and the other to his right lead out to what looked like a balcony.

He decided to continue up the current corridor. As he approached a corner he could hear the characteristic clink of armour against bone and the clack of bones against the flagstone floor. He took a deep breath and braced himself as he turned the corner, bringing his sword down heavily on the closest of the bone soldiers. He made slow progress through the small group of undead, but eventually made it to the end of the corridor in one piece. He was fast approaching fatigue and the wound in his side was becoming worse because of the constant fighting. Panting heavily he made for the stairs laid out in front of him. No doubt they lead to the room on the ground floor that had been blocked by a cave in. He slowly descended the stairs clutching at the wall for support.

The room seemed strangely empty as he entered; he wearily made his way across it. As he reached the middle more of the undead army that was still loyally protecting the castle rose from the darkness. Nowe lifted his sword ready for the coming attacks, even his sword was starting to feel heavy. He struggled his way through the battle acquiring yet more shallow wounds and narrowly avoiding the more serious blows. But as the last of the soldiers fell, returning finally to the grave Nowe was at last victorious. At least for now and despite his efforts to even stay standing.

Looking around the room he noticed a crate off to the corner. He made his way over to it limping slightly. As he reached it he fell to his knees too tired to force himself to stand any longer. He dragged the crate towards him a little, and with some effort pulled it open. Inside was a curious glowing green orb. Nowe put his hands inside the crate to pick it up so that he could examine it, but as he did so the orb vanished. Just as he began to wonder what had happened he noticed that his hands as a faint green glow about them, and that he could feel a slight tingling sensation across his body not too dissimilar to that caused by the potion he had drunk earlier.  
As the feeling travelled around his body he could feel it stitching up the many small wounds he's acquired. Nowe could also feel it eating away at his fatigue. Filling him with new vitality and enough strength to keep him going for a while longer. Once the feeling had subsided Nowe returned to his feet and turned his attention to the stairs. There was still much to explore and discover. And now he had the renewed strength to do it.


	4. Chapter 4 Last of the Ghost Armour

Chapter 4  
Last of the Ghost Armour

With his newly restored strength Nowe made his way back up the stairs. He travelled back to the place where his path had split, and this time walked out onto the balcony. He walked right up to the railing and examined the room. It appeared that the balcony want around the edge of one of the great halls on the floor below. Again just like the rest of the castle thus far the walls were barren, without a trace of the people who'd lived there at least 18 years previous. Nowe could also see that once again he has multiple routes to choose from. There was a doorway to his left, his right and one facing him on the opposite side of the balcony. He decided on heading right first.

Just as he reached the empty doorway he found that as his feet was yet more strewn armour, as Nowe took a step back the armour pulled itself together. As it swung its weapon down at Nowe, he expertly dodged around the creature and attacked it from behind, making short work of it now that he had his stamina back. It wasn't that it had become easy it was just Nowe was now back to his top condition and could easily deal with such things. Before he knew it he was facing the ghostly orb that made up the creatures core. He destroyed it in a flash.

He walked through the empty doorway where again he found that his path was split into two directions. It was also guarded by a small number of undead skeletal soldiers. He battled his way through them with considerably less trouble then he had been in recent battles. Once the way was clear he examined the corridor, at one end he could see a room and at the other a set of stairs leading upwards onto the third floor. He decided to investigate the room first. As he entered the room yet more of the restless army appeared before him. He was starting to wonder exactly where they were all coming from. Despite his renewed stamina the fights were still becoming tiresome and annoying. Nowe was also aware that if this kept up he'd be worn out again before long.

Once he had defeated the unrelenting undead he examined the room. It was an armoury full of old weapons and armour much of it had started to decay and rust with time and disuse. As he investigated the room Nowe began to wonder what exactly could be here that these soldiers, who had once given their lives doing their duty, still gave their undying loyalty to protect. Or perhaps it wasn't what was here but what had been here? A purpose they had fought for that even in death they still clung to. Just what could be so important to keep people so fiercely loyal even in death?  
The feeling that Nowe had, the one that had told him to return here even though he had defeated Caim and the Red dragon. The feeling he had was telling him that the answers he sought lay ahead at the castles top. Nowe left the armoury behind and headed this time for the stairs.

As he immerged at the top of the stairs the landing opened out into a long room. Another armoury but this time bigger than the one he had left behind, but somehow it was also more desolate. And in the middle of the room was a chest. As he drew closer to it Nowe readied his sword. Experience telling him that in this place where there laid something of some importance like a chest; it was not often left unguarded, and that almost no room was without its perils. And right on cue as he made his approach more of the long dead army made its appearance.

Nowe raised his sword to guard from the attack. This time his guard managing to hold without allowing the enemy to force him backwards. As he battled the enemy he thought to himself how lucky he had been so far to have survived the continuous onslaught of foes. As he thrust his sword through the last of the offending soldiers he could feel the effects of the green orb he'd found starting to ebb away. Yet something inside was telling him that he was getting ever closer to his goal even if he wasn't entirely sure what that was.

Nowe returned his attention to the chest. He opened it finally and inside lay some old silver coinage that would still hold value today. He packed what he could into his pouch along with the gold he'd found earlier. He knew it was increasing the weight he had to carry but it wasn't much of a burden, least not compared to what his uniform and equipment had weighed during his time in the Knights of the Seal. His time in the Knights….The thought struck him like a hammer and his mind returned to thoughts of Eris. He stopped for a moment; then he shook his head vigorously. No this was not the time for that, he had to stay focused. He took a deep breath and walked to the other end of the room from that he had entered. There was another set of stairs leading down this time, back to the floor below. He descended them slowly.

As he reappeared at the bottom of the stairs as couple of skeletal soldiers took him by surprise. One lunged straight at him with its spear; Nowe narrowly avoided the attack by allowing himself to fall backwards onto the stairs. The spear rushed past his face, coming eerily close to hitting him. From his position sprawled on the stairs he kicked out at both Skeletons forcing them away from him and allowing him to get back to his feet and regain his footing.

This time Nowe swung his sword in a wide arc with enough power to cleave through both the soldiers. Doing thing however had made him move close enough to another dormant ghost armour to disturb it and bring it to life. As the two previous assailants returned to the darkness, his new foe pulled itself together much the same as all the other haunted armours before it. Nowe braced himself for the first heavy attack, as it came crashing down towards him, he dodged under the creatures arm landing behind his attacker. From here he dealt a swift series of blows before finally being able to deal a final blow to the ghostly orb that was its core destroying it.

As the ghost was dispatched into oblivion and finally laid to rest a rumbling filled the castle as if something not too far off and rather heavy had opened. Perhaps these ghost armours as a whole had served a purpose, as some kind of seal perhaps? If that was so had he just laid to rest the last of these towering armours?  
"May your soul finally find its rest" Nowe commented out loud.  
This however was not the end. That may have been the last of the haunted armours, but Nowe could tell that it was not the last enemy here. Onward he still had to move onwards.


	5. Chapter 5 Key to a Key

Chapter 5  
A key to a Key

From his position where the last of the ghost armour had fallen, Nowe could see that the doorway to his right led back out onto the balcony. The stairs he had claimed earlier had taken him up, across and back down to the other corridor. He could also see a room at the end of the corridor. He decided he should investigate that first.

He reached the room to find it strangely vacant. As he entered no foe appeared to challenge him. He looked around the room seeing that it was another armoury, but there was nothing else there of any value or importance. To hold so many weapons and provisions here, how important had this place been? That it must be defended so heavily and have housed so many soldiers that continued their duty even in death. The answer to this castles importance, both to him and to the dead that resided here he felt was close at hand.

Seeing as there was nothing of importance or use he left the room to return to the balcony, and continued towards the only path that was left to explore.  
As he stepped out onto the balcony a small group of bone soldiers barred his advance. Two of them lunched their attacks at him in unison. Nowe barely managed to throw up his guard in time. As both the attacks hit his sword his guard was broken and Nowe was forced backwards against the wall. The small group steadily marched towards their cornered pray. Nowe took a deep breath before unleashing a small barrage of attacks which kept the advancing skeletons at bay. Once he had regained more favourable footing Nowe executed a leaping slash, bringing his sword down heavy on the group of undead. The attack created a small shock wave as his sword hit the flagstones. This succeeded in destroying the two closest skeletons of the group but only made the third stumble backwards a little.

While the creature was momentarily stunned Nowe swung his sword around from his crouched position taking its legs right out from under it. He then stood up and cleaved his sword through the skeletons neck; finally destroying it.  
Nowe paused for a rest once again finding himself a little short of breath. This castle was really presenting him with a challenge. But he could feel that it wouldn't be much further now. He continued his journey around the balcony to the final doorway. It lead to another corridor that once again split into two. This time Nowe decided to investigate the one to the left first.

As he turned the corner he spotted a room where the gate had risen. This must be what had caused that deep rumble earlier when he had defeated the last of the ghost armours. He cautiously stepped inside. He could see a chest in the middle of the circular room that looked much like some kind of cell. Yet as he approached no foe appeared to stop him. He opened the chest unhindered, only to discover more of the silver coinage. There wasn't much but he pocketed what there was none the less. As he exited the room he half expected to be engaged in a fight, but there was none how strange. He re-entered the corridor and noticed that up ahead it turned another corner, perhaps it would loop around on itself to the other corridor he had yet to explore. As he turned the corner he could see that up ahead it did indeed turn other corner to where the other corridor should be. As he headed in that direction intent on investigating what he had not yet seen he walked past yet another corridor. This time one that lead to a set of stairs, it undoubtedly lead onwards towards his goal. As walked past it that feeling he'd been carrying with him through the castle, the one of familiarity intensified. He doubled back and looked at the stairs in mild surprise as the feeling welled up inside him urging up the stairs.

He shook himself free of the feeling a little and decided to ignore it for the time being. He returned to his original course down the corridor, heading for corridor beyond the corner. He wanted to make sure he didn't miss anything. As he journeyed up this new corridor he could see that it lead into another room just as the one previous had. As he reached the door he could see that his path was blocked this time by a barred gate. He tried pushing the gate but nothing happened, he paused and examined it and its surroundings. After a while he found an indentation to the side, closer inspection revealed it to be a key hole. He pondered for a second about the key before remembering that he had in fact found a key much earlier back in the room that had contained the first chest. After rummaging in his pockets he produced the key from one of his pockets, he immediately inserted it into the lock. He smiled as it fit, as he turned it he could hear the clicking of old mechanisms as they worked to lift the gate. Slowly the gate lifted away making a deep rumbling as it did so much like the one Nowe has heard earlier. As the gate lifted away yet another chest was revealed.

He approached the chest and just as with the last one previous no foe appeared to prevent him from his intent. He opened the chest to find a second key lying inside. "A key for a Key" he muttered to himself smiling a little. He took the key from its resting place and pocketed it. It must go to a door up ahead he thought to himself as his thoughts returned to the final corridor and stairs that lay ahead of him. He turned back to the corridor and travelled back to the stairs he had seen. He knew he was almost upon the answers he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6 Chamber of the Goddess

Chapter 6  
Chamber of the Goddess

Standing in front of the stairs Nowe took a deep breath, as once again that intense feeling washed over him like a wave. He tried to think of words to describe the intense feeling but found that he couldn't. After that brief pause for thought he climbed what appeared to be the final staircase.

As he appeared at the top of the stairs he could see what looked like a courtyard laid out in front of him. As he approached he could feel the souls of the restless stirring. He readied his sword as he made his approach. As he closed in on the door on the opposite side of the courtyard a small legion of undead arouse from the ground to block his advance. He was so close now he could feel it, and he wasn't about to let the souls of the long dead stop him now. Nowe lifted his sword and charged. The battle seemed to last a while, but Nowe managed to fight through it without sustaining much injury. He didn't know how many more battles like this lay ahead of him so he tried to finish this one quickly.

Eventually with one last swing of his sword the last soldier fell. Panting slightly Nowe gripped his sword and headed for the next door with determination. The door was locked; it must lead to the Goddesses chamber. That must be why it was so heavily guarded he found himself thinking. He pulled the latest key he had discovered from his pocket and unlocked the door and pushed it open.

As the door opened he felt a strong wave of nostalgia crash over him, but something else as well. A strong sense of loyalty and vengeance; stronger here than anywhere else in the castle. Here is where the army must have made its last stand as the castle was taken all those years ago. Whatever was beyond this room had been of great importance to the people here. So much so that they had sought to protect it still; even in death, just like the rest of the castle.

Nowe braced himself as he entered the room, for what appeared to be the final fight of the castle. As he entered what looked to have been a grand hall, instantly the un-resting army appeared before him to stop his advance and his retreat as the doors he'd entered through slammed shut behind him. As he fought his way through the undead legions, skeleton after skeleton appeared to replace the ones that had fallen by his sword. He fought his way through the unending masses into the next hall.

Nowe was beginning to tier and had accumulated a number of small injuries that were beginning to take their toll. Yet there seemed to be no end in sight for the young warrior. Until finally he brought his sword crashing down through the skull of the last of the unrelenting bone soldiers. As the last ghost vanished the doors at the end of the hall opened revealing one last chamber beyond.

"May you all finally find piece" Nowe said to no one now but the stale air, as he took a breather and pulled his sword from the ground, finally he entered the castles very last chamber. The room was bare like much of the castle. It had many windows, as well as a fire place at the end of the room, still with its coal in it. The room was empty but for two things, a chest and a small painting. He decided to investigate the painting first as the chest was hardly going anywhere anytime soon. In the painting he saw the figures of three people. One of them was unmistakably a much younger Caim. But the other two Nowe did not recognise, yet strangely he had a feeling that he knew them. One was a woman standing on one side of Caim and the other was a man standing on Caim's other side and easily taller than him.

Nowe reached out to touch the painting. The feeling of familiarity welling up inside him as he did. Why did he feel that he should know these people? What was his connection to them? He'd never met them. As his hand touched the painting he felt a tear stream down his face. 'What's this?' he thought to himself, 'why am I crying?'. He hastily brushed the tears from his face. 

As he did so he once again noticed the chest. He knelt down and opened it. Inside lay a blood red sword. This sword had the feeling of someone he'd met before, it felt like Caim, it held the same sense of purpose and of killing intent that Caim had, had. Nowe put his own sword aside and as he lifted this new sword he slowly turned around to face the door. As he did so he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Before him the figures from the painting were standing. Caim saw him and nodded with a gentle smile, something that no one would have thought him capable of. The figure of the woman looked at Nowe with a deep loving expression, and she even seemed to have muttered something before the three almost ghostly figures evaporated into nothing.

Nowe wiped his eyes again, maybe his fatigue was making him see things. He decided that perhaps it was time to leave this place behind and leave it to fade into obscurity so that those that died here may never again be disturbed. He picked up his own sword and with Caim's sword also in hand he left the castle behind.

He later found out from Legna that the woman he had seen had been the last Goddess of the Seal before Angelus the Red Dragon. The Goddess Ferie. And that the man has once been Caim's friend who's own unrequited love for Ferie and lack of strength had driven him into the Empires' hands.

And the words she had conveyed to Nowe back in the last chamber of that forgotten castle. 

"Welcome Home"


End file.
